


dreams do come true

by mjisonfire



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjisonfire/pseuds/mjisonfire
Summary: Conor and Mike's love story





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: heavily unedited  
> In this AU Jordan Sullivan is not Mike’s niece.

Conor woke up feeling warm and someone’s arm around him, he was too tired to open his eyes to see who it is and why is there someone next to him. Conor then tried going back to sleep but things did not work out his way, which made him open his eyes because well he is not falling back asleep. When he did open his eyes he was greeted with a someone and a ring on his finger. He could not believe that he actually end up marrying the love of his life if someone told him years ago that he will marry his husband and will be able to continue playing hockey he would have laughed at everyone and asked them to go home or check their head. Conor could not take his eyes of Mike, which made him smile as he remembered the journey it took for them to reach the day after the wedding day, it was a rollercoaster that he will always re-live it.

~

Conor remembers how when he was young how his family always talked about hockey and a specific hockey player Mike Sullivan. They would always praise him and talk about how amazing he is. Conor grew up hearing his family talk about Mike's journey and everyone was proud of him because he was the kid from the state. Even though he went through different teams one of his uncles always followed him and would have pictures of him on his wall.

Conor used to idolize him and like him for the great player he heard his uncle say he was and. He even remembers when he was young around 2001-2002 his uncle took him with him to Mike’s game when he played for the Phoenix Coyotes, but after that season he decided to retire and Conor got extremely sad because he did not get another chance to see him playing more. He also hates that he was young at the time so he did not enjoy seeing him play as much as he wished to be.

However when his uncle told him that Mike left the NHL, Conor was ready to burst into tears and cry, but then his uncle assured him that he did not leave it forever instead, he went to school to become a coach, which made Conor very happy! When he got back he was first the coach for the AHL but then in 2003 he was back with the NHL and he was the head coach for their state team, Boston Bruins. Unfortunately, his first year did not go good, they lost in the first round. While on his second/third year 2005 they did not even get qualified and then he stopped being a coach for a while. 

On the other hand, Conor and his love for hockey grew, his family always encouraged him and made him practices at home, family days, their grandmother’s house or anywhere they found a place to practices him shoot pucks and defending. While in 2011 he attended the University of Massachusetts Amherst and he played collegiate hockey there. 

In that university, he met the best friend that anyone could ask that a lot of people tend to think they are dating and it is Jordan Sullivan. When Conor and Jordon started their friendship and getting closer and closer his uncle used to joke at him by saying, “I bet the reason why you two become friends for her last name” and it left Conor to think a lot about that. I mean it is true Conor even though he has grown up he still finds Mike hot and the only person who knows that Conor is gay and has a thing for Mike is Jordan.

However, he brushed it off and ignored when his family joked about it until that day when he decided to party with his team. Which lead to him consuming a lot of alcohol that day and he thinks someone spiked his drink because he knows he can drink beer and handle it well because it has always been there and in his family, they start drinking beer around 16, which is weird but never questioned it.

When he woke up the next day he was in a bed with someone and his ass was fucking killing him that it was hard for him to move or even get up, but when he turned to see who it was he felt like he was going to faint and all the color on his face was gone. Conor slept with fucking Mike Sullivan and he was fucking drunk that the only thing that assures him they fucked is the pain and he lost his fucking virginity to him. Looking at Mike closely made Conor realize that he loves him, which made Conor mumble a "fuck" under his breath.

Conor tried to get up and move as quite as he can and took his cloth, wore them and left. He was emotionally and physically a mess that all that he could think of doing was calling Jordan and ask her to pick him up. When she reached it took him a lot to be able to sit well and then instead of dropping Conor at his dorms they went to hers and he told her everything from what he remembers which is basically nothing. Conor really loves Jordan because instead of judging him and giving him a hard time, she gave Conor his time in saying and crying, painkillers and oil to rub it around the area. The girl was a gift from god as she helped him feel better. He could never ask for more than that and he was really thankful for her existence and friendship.

As the years passed Conor kept playing and Jordan would always show up to his games to support him that both their families, friends and everyone in university keep thinking they are in love and together. Whenever someone would call them or introduce them to new people they would always introduce them as a couple. Whenever they try to fix it by telling everyone they are not, no one would believe them that it lead to Jordan not being able to date her crush or go to the university ball with him. Conor really felt bad that he end up taking her, which end up making people really think they are a couple.

Conor kept trying to forget about the fact he slept with Mike when he was 18, but how can he forget sleeping with a person he loves and idolizes? Whenever he remembers is the fact he slept next to him and did things with him that he has always dreamt for, but will never remember makes him wanna cry, because he forgot one of the most important achievement he made in life, which was sleeping with Mike Sullivan.

In 2013-2014 Conor was professionally debut in the AHL with Wilkes-Barre, the Pittsburgh Penguins. In Conor's third season in the AHL, he was surprised when they announced that Mike Sullivan was named the new head coach for his team. Conor did not know what to do that he was ready to drop out and leave the team. How the hell can he face Mike again. A few days after that Conor got a call that Mike is having a dinner party to meet all the players and at the moment he wanted the earth to swallow him.

Conor immediately called Jordan panicking and telling her what is going on, she was able to calm him down and told him to get ready and go as she said, “Worst thing will happen is that he will remember you” Conor was really debating going or not so all that he did was wear a black sweater and pants, barely fixed his hair and wore his glasses. He bought some wine with him that he found at his apartment because he felt it would be rude to go to the man’s house without a thing.

When Conor reached Mike’s house he took his time until he was able to breathe again to go and knock/ring the man’s house bell. After 10 minutes in the car, Conor decided to man up and ring the bell. Suddenly someone opened the door and Conor smiled as best as he can and said,

“Hello, I am Conor Sheary and I got you some wine?” Conor said and he can feel himself wanting to kill himself because did he just do or say what he thinks he said. He did not think it would be this awkward.

“Hi, Conor, nice to meet you and we have met before,” Mike said and Conor could feel himself dying. He kept hoping that Mike would not mention or remember that night

“We did?” Conor asked. Mike was about to say something but then he saw Conor’s face and he seemed scared, which made Mike feel bad and decided to not make him feel uncomfortable.

“Maybe I have mistaken you for someone,” Mike said as he took the wine from Conor’s hands and thanked him. As he told him to come in, Mike started at Conor and the boy looked younger with his glasses. Mike wanted to tell him that he likes him like with his glasses on more, but he decided to not say a thing.

After that day Conor decided to ignore Mike as much as he can even though he was his coach, until a day. Conor is usually the last to leave since he is not in the mood to meet anymore or show his boner to his team. Conor never thought he would ever get a boner from seeing Mike screaming so from that day he decided to always be the last person to leave the locker room. However, luck was not on his side this time. As he was ready to leave, the door was locked and Conor thought he was the only person stuck in the stadium until Mike came.

“What are you doing?” Mike asked since Conor was sitting down on the floor.

“The door is locked,” Conor said. Mike nodded and called someone. Conor decided to block Mike’s voice and try to sleep since it will be less awkward than dealing with him. As Conor was about to sleep, Mike shook him.

“Kid, come on let’s go my office until they come back,” Mike said and Conor couldn't really say no to him. If Mike told him to jump he would but he decided to keep that to himself. As both of them walked to Mike’s office; when they entered the office Conor wanted to kill himself. Mike had only two chairs for people to sit and it is in front of his desk. Conor kept looking at his thighs and not making eye contact with Mike.

“Conor” Mike called Conor that as much as Conor tried not to look at his direction, he end up looking and he wanted to punch himself for.

“Yes?”

“Do you…..” Before Mike could continue Conor decided to talk

“I don’t remember what happened that day I was drunk,” Conor said it all in on breath and when he saw Mike’s face he wanted to die.

“I was going to ask you if you wanted water,” Mike said. Conor kept repeating FML over and over again in his head and not realizing that Mike said something until he touched him, which made Conor jump.

“I was trying to get you attention,” Mike said.

“Right sorry coach”

“You don’t remember at all?” Mike asked, which made Conor nod.

“Well, all I know that we slept together and that I assumed from the pain when I woke up and saw us naked?” Conor said as he played with his glasses, he just remembered that he saw the coach’s dick and he started to blush so hard.

“I did not force you to do it by the way,” Mike said as he kept looking at Conor. 

“I know,” Conor said. Of course not, the fact that it is Mike he would do anything to have sex with him it does not matter what condition it took and he really wishes he could redo it all over again.

“Would you do it again if you were sober?” Mike asked. Conor looked at him, blushed and nodded. He could not even say the word yes from how much he was blushing. He needed to leave right away. When will someone come and open the door for them?

Conor stood from the chair ready to leave the room because he started to panic and the only thing that crossed his head to stop panicking was to leave, on the other hand, he did not hear when Mike stood up too. As he was walking to the door, Mike pulled him to him and turned to face him and then pushed him to the door. Suddenly Conor was up against the wall as Mike held Conor’s ass. Mike’s teeth nipped and bit Conor’s neck gently that Conor could not hold back the moan. Mike kept sucking and biting Conor’s neck that Conor could feel himself getting hard.

Conor suddenly wanted more so he pushed him and turned his head to kiss Mike and he knew the kiss was messy but feeling the heat off Mike’s body and lip on him was making Conor weak and horny, but before they could continue Mike put Conor back on the chair and before Conor could complain he saw Mike picking his phone and it seems like someone came to rescue them. Conor hates whoever decided that coming right now is the perfect timing and he wanted to kill them. Mike end the call and took his bag and stuff and walked to Conor.

“We could always continue this later, but right now we need to leave” Conor nodded and before he went Mike held his hand to stop him, which made Conor look at him confused.

“Wash your face, you are so red,” Mike said, which made Conor blush more and before Conor could say something Mike said,

“I love it whenever you wear your glasses, it turns me on” and he left.

~

After that day Conor and Mike started getting closer and closer, they kiss whenever they are alone or whenever no one is looking and even though Mike can be scary when he gets angry and screams at the player Conor can always get a boner from it and Mike knows that so he sometimes makes them all skate for so many rounds and it is hard with a boner.

Also, Conor has been staying a lot at Mike’s that basically half of his stuff is now over at Mike’s and they never said anything about moving in together, but basically they both are. The only things Conor can find in his apartment is dirty cloth or things that do not fit him. Which means, whenever they have an argument or fight Conor would come the next day to the training session wearing old cloth that barely fits him.

One of the things that people barely know about Mike that he really cooks and makes a fine ass steak that Conor would always annoys him and bother him until he says yes and then promise him that the next day he will work out well and burn everything out or tries to convince Mike to have a good sex after dinner because “Sex burns a lot of calories”

“PLEASE MIKEY I WILL DO ANYTHING” Conor screams and whines at Mike. Mike rolls his eyes and says,

“Kid, I am trying to work” Conor does not take no for an answer so he sits strongly on his lap, which caused Mike to groan.

“Conor” Mike warns Conor, however, Conor does not hear it and pouts.

“Okay fine” so when Mike stands up to go and cook, Conor follows him because he loves watching Mike’s cook. It is so hot.

Conor sat on the stall as Mike rolled his shirt up and started to cook. Mike opened the fridge and took out two rib eye steak so it has time to melt while cooking other stuff. Mike took some potato out of the pantry and started peeling them and then cut them into a large chunk. He then moved to bring out a large pan out and filled it with hot water and then put it on the stove waited as it started to boil. After 3 minutes Mike took the pieces of potato that he cut and put them in the pan and added salt and pepper.

“Babe, open the TV, the penguins are playing tonight,” Mike said. Conor moved to get the remote and then went back and sat in the stall, while Mike sat on the high chair.

“The chemistry Geno and Sid have on ice is beautiful,” Conor said and Mike only nodded. The game was tense and it was not as good as they hoped, Sidney and Geno were ready to fight, the players were on edge and Conor did not like how his team is not doing good. 

“I do not like the coach,” Conor told Mike and Mike answered with, “Same”

When it passed twenty minutes Mike went back to the stove and took the potatoes out drained them well and then returned them to the pan over a low heat and shook the pan gently. Using a masher Mike mashed the potato and then added butter and hot milk. He then started to beat it with a wooden spoon until it was fluffy and when it was ready he again added salt and pepper.

Mike then turned to the steak and started seasoning it, using black pepper, sea salt. He then took out a frying pan and added groundnut oil and waited until it was hot. When it was hot he places the rib eyes and cooked each side for three minutes. When Mike saw that the food is about to be ready he called Conor,

“Conor set the table and get me some plate” Conor obeyed and moved firstly to get the plates and then took the fork and knife out and put them on the table. When Conor handed Mike the plate he gave him a quick peck and went back to watching the match. When the steak was ready Mike did put them on the plate and then added mash potato on the side. He took the plate and put them next to Conor but then he moved to get some wine while eating and that is how they spent their evening eating dinner and watching the match. 

The Penguins has not been doing good and it has set both Conor and Mike on edge while watching the match. One day, while both of them were laying on the bed, naked enjoying sleeping next to each other doing nothing Mike mobile phone rang, which made Conor groan, because he really did enjoy the silent and how amazing it was. Conor moved and passed Mike’s phone to him. Mike sat down and picked the phone.

“Hello, Mario” When Conor heard Mario name his stomach started hurting him thinking of the worse things that could happen right now, like maybe firing Mike? Conor was so into his thought that suddenly he jumped when heard Mike saying, “What!” loudly!

“What to do you mean?”

“It is the middle of the season, what were you thinking?”

“Don’t be stupid”

“What do you mean me?” Conor was looking at Mike with so many worries and guilt, is he okay? Mike just shook his head.

“I do not know Mario” Conor was hating hearing one side of the conversation he wants to know what is going on?

“Are you literally going to make me decide right now?”

“Dammit Mario”

“Okay I will do it”

“Okay I will see you tomorrow” When Mike ended the call, Conor immediately asked,

“Everything is okay?”

“They fired Mike Johnston” Conor was so shocked that all that he said was,

“What the fuck?” Mike nodded.

“But what are they going to do now, they do not have a coach?”

“Mario wants me to be the new coach” Conor was so happy about the news that he jumped on Mike and started kissing him.

“You deserve it,” Conor said in between kissing and then later on they had an amazing sex for the boyfriend’s amazing promotion.

The next day on December the 12th, 2015 Mike was named the new head coach of the Pittsburgh Penguins. Conor decided to spend the day on his and Mike’s bedroom as he watched Mike’s first conference. Mario was also there next to Mike as he was asked question and suddenly it turned into a very personal question, one of the reporters asked,

“Coach, you are in your late forties aren't you planning on getting married and settle down?” Mike just commented with,

“No comment” Conor was in pain from the sex they had that he would have slammed the tv and curse Mike, but when he thought about it, he became miserable. It is not like Mike can tell the world that he and Conor are in love and even if he did, he does not think people will accept them. Of course, when Sid and Geno came out people were not shocked plus there is barely age difference between the two and they are both amazing and their chemistry of and on ice is amazing.

However, when it will come to Mike and Conor it will be hard. Mike is twice Conor’s age, 24 years difference is a lot and a lot of people will not accept this. When he came out to his parents and Mike’s parents they tried to do everything to break them up that both Mike and Conor end up fighting and for a week neither said a word to each other. However, as days passed they found out they could not live without one another and the family end up accepting them because they know that no matter what they did these two really love each other. Conor sighed and end up closing the TV and nap, he was not ready for any of this and he just wanted to have a nice day.

Conor woke up to his phone ringing. He was so sleepy that he picked up his phone without checking who it was and answered with a sleepy, “Hello”

“Hey Conor, Did I wake you up?” It took Conor few seconds for his brain to function and be aware of who is calling him 

“Mr. Lemieux” Mario laughed and said,

“Please Conor, call me Mario”

“How can I help you?” Conor asked, curious as for why is Mario calling him?

“How do you feel about leaving the AHL and finally become an NHL player?” Conor could not believe what he was hearing!

“No way!” He felt like crying and jumping he has been in the AHL for so long that he thought he would have never reached the next leave and play professionally.

“I say yes,” Conor said quickly, which made Mario laugh and then said to him,

“Well then Conor, welcome to the team”

Mike was so tired by the end of the day that he just wanted to order Chinese takeout, cuddle Conor, and sleep. So as soon as he got home, he parked the car and went inside. However when he not ready for being jumped on as he opened the door. Conor hugged the fuck out of Mike, which lead to both of them falling on the floor and Mike was thankful for putting a fucking carpet. 

“I love you and I am proud of you” Conor mumbled his grateful for him. He was sure that without Mike’s influence he was never going to be an NHL player. Mike did not answer him back, instead, he hugged him and kissed his neck as they stayed on the ground for an hour just enjoying each other embrace.

~

Conor was so excited for his first NHL game that he barely slept and was excited to travel and meet the team for the first time. He and Mike went to the meeting point by separate cars because Conor was being paranoid and he did not want to show or tell the team about him and Mike from the first day or ever. He knows that they are cool about Sid and Geno but he and Mike were different.

Conor always heard from the players who would attend some games with NHL penguins and talked about how close Geno and Sid are and how much they show PDA. However, seeing it in real life was different. It feels strange to be called a rookie even though he came in the middle of the season. Although he was excited he was kind of afraid of what people thinks of Mike that so far from what Mike told him, everyone is good.

Even though Conor made his NHL debut on December the 16th against the Bruins he hates that day so much. They lost against them 3-0, even Mike and the messages from his family did not make him feel good at all, he just wanted to go home and cry. On their way back to Pittsburgh Conor wanted to sit alone, but he accepted the fact Sunshine sat next to him. One of the things Conor found was weird that Geno and Sid do not sit next to each other on the airplane, instead, Sid sits next to Flower.

Conor was losing it and he felt like wanted to cry. Most of the player were either asleep, trying to or they have put their headphones on so no one would talk to them. Conor decided to walk or go to the toilet. When he passed Mike he saw him with his headphones on, laptop open, a notebook in front of him and he was taking note every few seconds. Conor wanted his boyfriend’s comfort but he decided against it and went back to his seat. When the team landed instead of going back to Mike’s, Conor decided to hang with the rookies and hang out at the bar.

The next day Mike woke up to an empty spot next to him, he did not question it because Conor called yesterday saying he is going out with the team. While he was continuing analyzing the boys' during the match, he got a call from Conor mumbling stuff and at that moment Mike knew that Conor was not drinking beer. Mike sighed and walked downstairs because he needed coffee so bad right now! When Mike reached the kitchen he was shocked to see Conor on the floor hugging the leg of the chair and mumbled, “The boy really got drunk” Instead of waking him up, Mike carried him back to bed and continued with his morning until it was time to wake up for training.

On 18th of December, Conor was more ready than the first one, he slept well so well that he overslept and Mike had to wake him up by dragging him out of bed and reminds him that today is a match day and they had to leave. Since Conor woke up late and it was a mess he ends up carpooling with Mike and the whole time on their way to the stadium Mike scold him when Conor was about to fall asleep again on their way. When they reached they went inside got ready as Mike gave them a long talk and start screaming and getting their attention.

The whole time Conor was on the ice he was looking for the puck but also at the same time, he wanted to score and make everyone proud of his team and family, but of course mostly Mike. Everything was happening so fast in front of Conor that he kept being close to the bruins goal trying to see if he can help but then suddenly the puck was in front of him and he hit it and it went in! Conor was so happy that he screamed and all the players as well as Sid came to Conor and hugged him as they congratulated him on his first ever goal! Conor could not believe that he scored with an assist from the one and only Sidney Crosby. When he turned to see where Mike was standing he just gave him a thumbs up.

After that, the match went amazingly and they all did good and the Penguins end up winning 3-0. The team decided to celebrate after the game, but Conor wanted to see the coach. When he got out of his gear and back to wearing a sweater, pants, and his glasses, Mike came in front of him and smiled as he messed his hair and said,

“Great job kid, I am proud” Conor could not hold back his smile because he made the coach happy and that meant that Mike was soon proud of him that he wanted to cry. Mike was about to leave when he put a key on Conor’s hand and said,

“Your apartment key” and left. Conor felt like Mike was breaking up with him that he did not move after that. Mike does not want him anymore?

~

“What the fuck Beau, give that bottle of Daniel back,” Conor said as he tried to get back the bottle but end up falling on his face, which lead to him laughing.

“Dude you are too drunk,” Beau said with a red face from the amount of alcohol he consumed.

“So are you,” Conor said and then laughed.

“Maybe we should call someone?” Olli said as he helped Carl sitting.

“No Sheary is fun,” Geno said as he walked to Conor and hugged him and then took his glasses from him and started pulling his cheek.

“Sid, we adopt him?” Geno asked, which lead to Sid sighing and pulling Geno away from Conor and put back his glasses on. Geno reek of vodka that sometimes Sid do not know how Geno can get drunk on it when he drinks it like water every day.

“I am not a baby,” Conor said pouting, which made Geno want to take him but Sid pulled him back.

“But you rookie,” Geno said. Sid was getting sick of handling a drunk Geno so he took his hand and said goodbye to everyone as he was about to leave, but then Flower stopped him and said,

“What we do with Conor?” Conor heard Flower talking about him so he walked to him and poked his chest and said,

“I can hear you talking about me” Flower at first was shocked that he actually came to him, but then it leads to Flower laughing so hard that he can feel the tears.

“Call coach or Mario,” Sidney said and left.

“Flower I am not a child” Flower decided to ignore him as he assigned Phil to look at him as he calls Coach. Flower was scared the man was already scary in ice, what if he killed him? It is already 3 AM and Flower was scared as fuck, but he ends up pressing call and waited. As Flower was about to close Mike picked up.

“Yes, Flower, I hope no one is dead,” Mike said annoyed that why did he call him at this time when he was about to sleep after watching the match again and studying the players, why did someone had to destroy his moment od peace.

“Hey coach, well Conor is really drunk and we do not know where to take him or lives,” Flower said and then he saw Conor walking to him with Phil running behind him.

“Flower, Flower, look I found a flower,” Conor said and then laughed. Mike knew that Conor was drunk immediately.

“I will pick him up, also tell him that Sullivan is pissed at him,” Mike said and closed on Flower. Flower was shocked that he went to Conor and shook him. He is not dating the coach, is he?

“Conor, Conor?!” Flower said

“What,” Conor said and pushed Flower then puffed. Maybe it is a girlfriend, maybe he has a girlfriend that turned out to be her last name Sullivan too. 

“Is your girlfriend last name Sullivan?” Flower asked and crossed his finger that is a yes. He does not know how he feels knowing his coach and the new rookie dating. He has nothing against it, but he rather they tell him.

“I told you about Jordan? I do not remember mentioning her” Flower sighed as he heard Conor telling him so. After that Conor kept mumbling and telling Flower about Jordan and how amazing and accepting she was and he misses her a lot. Flower could tell from hearing Conor talking about her that he really loves her.

When Mike reached he saw Flower and Conor sitting together, Conor mumbling God knows what while Flower is listening to him. When Mike was near him Conor stood up hugged him and screamed, “COACH!”

“Sorry he has been like this with everyone the whole night,” Flower said as he tried pulling Conor away from the coach.

“No damages?” Mike asked and Flower nodded, which made Mike feel good.

“You know when you told me to tell Conor about Sullivan I thought you meant yourself” Flower laughed, while Mike froze but kept his poker face while Conor was still stuck to him like a child.

“But then I asked Conor and he said he has a girlfriend that has the same as your name” Flower laughed and then slapped Mike’s back and wished him a good night. Mike said nothing, but just pulled the drunk boy who started singing children’s song on the way to the car. When Mike pushed Conor inside the car and started driving. He then finally broke the silence and said,

“Why you got drunk?” Mike asked Conor calmly when truthfully he was not.

“You mad at me?” Conor asked, which made Mike turn and look at him.

“Excuse me?” Conor nodded, then he laughed and then said,

“I thought you do not like me anymore so I decided to” *hiccups* “cry.. no no.. wait gimme a second” Conor thought about the perfect word and then clapped his hand and said,

“I wanted to get drunk to forget,” Conor said as he felt like he was suddenly getting dizzy and ready to sleep.

“Mike dizzy” Conor said as he put his head on the dashboard and end up falling asleep after few seconds. Mike sighed and when they got home, he picked him, undressed him, put him on bed kissed him and tucked him in. The next day Conor woke up with the worst headache ever and the whole team now thinks that he and Jordan Sullivan aka his best friend are dating.

~

Months passed and the team has been doing good and everyone’s relationship with each other is better. Mike has proved everyone that he really is doing good at his job and Conor was so proud of him. Conor again woke up late that he barely had time to wash his face for morning skate that he end up drinking Mike’s coffee that was in Mike's car and then Mike would take it from Conor and drink it himself. When they reached they were too comfortable around each other talking and laughing that at first, they did not notice Geno and Sid seeing them, but when Conor realized he froze while Mike kept his poker face and walked inside. When Sidney saw that Conor is not doing good with him founding out about them he smiled, patted Geno’s back and went inside. The reason why Sid knew they were dating because when he and Geno started they were basically the same.

Geno started walking to Conor’s way, Conor felt like he was going to die or maybe have a heart attack. What is he going to do, does he fake it? Tell Geno that the reason why they came together because his car was broken. However, Geno shocked Conor by patting him and said,

“He do you good?” Conor felt like puking.

“What?” Geno realized what he said and then laughed.

“He treat you good?” Conor nodded, which lead to Geno smiling giving Conor a hug and left to go inside and meet with the team.

The rest of the skate went smoothly with the boys bothering him about his secret lover Sullivan that no one met. Geno and Sid had the look “I know your secret" but kept quite. The media were around that day and they kept trying to get words out of Conor and his love life. Conor did his best in skating as far as he can from the media and his team when suddenly he heard someone screaming his name. Conor then turned his head to the direction of the scream and there she was Jordan Sullivan. Conor skated to her and screamed back, “Sullivan”

When the two met they hugged so strong that she end up jumping and wrapping her legs around him and it took him awhile to balance that had to Rusty hold him so they won’t both fall. She kissed him on the cheek that Conor forgot the media were around until he heard the camera clicking and he wanted to die. Conor mumbled only for Jordan to hear and said,

“Why do people keep thinking we are dating or why do we things that make them think we are?” Conor said as he rested his forehead on hers’.

“Because the point of having an amazing friendship is to make people think we are dating” Jordan then let herself down and greeted the boys and the boys, of course, kept calling her Sullivan, but then she saw Mike and forgot everyone. She walked to him and gave her hand for him to shake and said,

“I am really a big fan of yours and it is an honor meeting you” Both Mike and Conor knew the deep meaning of that sentence but Mike kept cool and said,

“Thank you” and then went back to ordering the player to get back to skating, which was more for Conor.

By the end of the day, articles were out of Conor and Jordan and how they were in love with the picture of them hugging in the rink and some quotes from his teammates of how they are happy for him and they wish him all the best. However, Geno’s comment killed him the most, which said. “Most important thing Sullivan makes him happy” and Conor knew he did not mean Jordan!

~

“Conor, you need to wear your glasses more” Mike said out of nowhere while the were enjoying a late night catching up with Game of Thrones. 

“What, why?” Conor asked as he looked Mike in the eyes, while Mike gave him a smirk and ruffled his hair.

“Because I like it” Conor felt his heart skip a beat at that! Mike is never this sweet or cool, is he sick? Conor felt himself blushing that he pushed his glasses up so it won't fall and Mike knew that it was affecting him, which lead him to push Conor back on the sofa and being on top of him.

“You are beautiful,” Mike said and kissed his forehead.

“Pretty” then he went to his nose

“Charming” Right cheek

“attractive” right ears 

“Amazing” Left ears

“the best” Left cheek

“I love you” and then he kissed Conor’s lip and then pulled his lips to bite it and before they could get into the kiss someone opened the of their house and when they turned there were Flower and Letang.

“Hello, Coach?” Flower said nervously as he wanted the earth to swallow him. Mike got up and asked the boys to follow him to his office. When Mike, Flower, and Letang left Conor started panicking as he ran to their bedroom and called Jordan. After the 10th ring, Jordan finally picked and said angrily,

“Conor Sheary it better be an emergency or I will cut your dick” 

“Jordan, we.. Mike and I were watching game of thrones in the living room and… fuck… and Flower and Letang came in. The door was unlocked and we were so close and kissing… I do not know what to do?” Conor said as he panicked.

“Conor calm down, listen to me. Remember that Geno and Sid are out and everyone knows and they have nothing against it so…” before she could continue, Conor stopped her by saying,

“But they do not have a big age gap” Conor could feel the tears pouring.

“Conor honey, calm down and do not assume a thing unless they say a thing. How about you talk to them?”

“No No, I am cannot”

“Conor”

“Jordan I cannot” 

“Listen Conor…”

“I cannot do this Jordan, bye” Conor ended the call and then closed his phone as he went to the bathroom locked the door and sat on the floor. How will the boys react? Everyone was okay with Geno and Sid, but what will they say about us. Conor sat in the bathroom for he does not know long but when Mike came back to the living room he did not find Conor there so he went to check the bedroom and he wasn't there too. He kept searching the house until he went back to the bedroom and decided to check the bathroom and it turned out that the door was locked. Mike sighed and knocked the door,

“Conor”

“NO” Conor screamed.

“You need to leave the bathroom,” Mike said.

“I do not want,” Conor said crying

“The boys do not care” Mike added.

“You do not know” Conor screamed back as he felt himself having a hard time breathing

“Conor they do not, they did not question what they saw. Instead, they asked me to tell you hi” Mike said.

“Stop lying”

“Conor”

“STOP, LEAVE ME ALONE” Conor then ignored everything Mike said until he fell asleep on the bathroom floor.

~

Conor tried his hardest to ignore Mike and the team, but end up giving up when it came to Mike because he missed him and his cuddle at night. He was shocked when Mike accepted his apology quickly, which lead to Conor crying. Mike understood Conor’s fear and why he did not want people to know they are a couple because of firstly the age difference and also because he knows how Conor hates attention.

Mike woke up earlier than Conor that day so he decided to leave him behind and get ready to leave for practices. Before Mike left his and Conor’s bedroom, he looked at Conor smiled and then took his coffee mug and left.

Conor woke up feeling dizzy like he is ready to vomit, he sat slowly and closed his eyes as he bends himself and covered his face with his hands. After feeling he feels better, he stood up and end up falling on the bed suddenly. He can feel a headache is forming. Conor ends up calling Mike’s name needing help.

“Mike” he screamed whispered, when he did not get an answer he checked Mike’s bedside and it was not hot, instead it was cold which means Mike left a long time.

“Shit” Conor mumbled. Why was he feeling shit? He already did not feel facing his team and feeling sick and dizzy is making it worse. 

Conor took his time as he left the bed to go to the bathroom and showered quickly and wore Mike’s shirt and a sweatpant and before he left to practices he took his glasses since he felt like he needed his glasses today to see.

When Conor reached the practices he knew he was late as he mumbled a quick “morning” to every person he passed by and then when he reached the locker room, he changed into his gear quickly and then went to the ice. Conor knew something was wrong when he was not able to balance on the ice. 

“Fuck” Conor mumbled as he tried to skate and handle himself. As he tried balancing Rusty came to him and held him.

“You okay?” Rusty asked Conor could feel himself not being able to reply so he decided to nod. Rusty smiled and slapped his back and went skating where everyone was. As Conor decided to skate to the other side. He felt himself getting dizzy and he was unable to balance on his skate and suddenly all he could see was black.

While Mike was talking to the boys about what they are supposed to do, he suddenly saw from the side of his eyes Conor falling on ice and hitting his head on the ice. The sound was so loud Mike could not stop himself as he ran to Conor and mumbled “fuck” over and over, when Mike was next to Conor he saw blood and he panicked and screamed,

“Someone calling a fucking ambulance now” Mike was touching Conor and we touched his forehead he was burning! Is he having a fever? did the idiot really decide to come to practices when he was fucking sick and feeling dizzy? Mike wanted Conor to be awake so he can scream at him and tell him how stupid he is. Instead, all Mike could do was try to stop the bleeding and calling Conor name wishing he would wake up.

The pens medical crew came and carried Conor out of the ice and undressed him out of his gear to back to his cloth. When his teammates saw that Conor had some hickeys, they were shocked to find the places it was there spotted on but ignored it. Mike followed the medical crew as they started to inspect Conor, Mike was panicking a lot that he did not want anyone to touch Conor, which lead to Geno and Sid having to pull him away from Conor because Mike was not helping the crew to see and find out what is wrong with Conor. When they checked Conor’s temperature one of the medical crew said,

“Shit, he running a fever. What made him come to practices today?” Mike felt shit and bad because he usually before leaves home, he kiss and touch Conor. However, today he decided not to, so Conor could sleep more. Mike was feeling like shit and he feels it is his fault what happened to Conor. When the ambulance came, Mike went inside the ambulance with Conor and did not care if people knew they were dating or not, because all he wanted right now for Conor to be good and better and most importantly to open his eyes.

~

Conor woke up in a white room, that his eyes were hurting him from it. He closed his eyes and opened it trying to adjust to the lighting of this room. The place he was in smelled like a very clean room that it was hurting his nose and all what he wanted to do is go back to sleep.

Conor tried to move when he suddenly felt a piercing pain on his left hand. When he turned his face to the other side he saw needles, he panicked and was ready to yank it off when someone stopped him.

“Conor you need it,” Mike said in a tired voice. Conor turned his face to the direction of Mike’s voice and he looked like shit and tired. Conor felt bad, but what was going on, why was he here?

“What happened?” Conor said and suddenly felt cold. He tried looking for a blanket but there wasn’t one.

“Cold” Conor mumbled. Mike wanted to give Conor the blanket but the doctor told him that it is better for Conor to be exposed to the cold so his fever would go down. Mike held Conor’s hand and said,

“it is okay” Mike trying comforting Conor as much as he can while Conor complained the whole time of being cold that he end up crying from how cold he feels. Mike end up climbing in the bed and sleeping next to Conor to warm him up with his body heat. Conor hugged Mike and end up falling asleep. As much Mike wanted to move he could not because of Conor, but he was happy that he finally slept.

The team was all waiting outside, they did not want to bother the couple inside and they knew Conor hates people seeing him when he is at his worst so they decided to wait until one of the couples or the doctor gave them the go. After hours less or more but nobody counted so they were not sure, Tanger decided to kill the silence by asking the team,

“How do you all feel about this?” Sid and Geno shared a look of hope that maybe the team will be okay with them being together because at the end of the day love is love.

“I do not care if they are together or not, that is their relationship and it is their business we do not have a say in it,” Flower said as he played with the plastic cup, which had coffee in it minutes ago.

“The most important thing is that Conor is fine and the bleeding wasn't serious” Phil adds as he sits next to Bonino

“You okay with them being together?” Sid asks as he decided to break the ice, he needed to be sure how his team is going to react to Mike and Conor when they will get back to the ice. Everyone nodded and Sid was happy and he wished Conor was around to witness this.

~

It took Conor 6 days until he was allowed to get back to the ice and by the 2nd day of being in the hospital, Mario and Sid had to drag Mike out of the hospital room to attend the game especially since Mike and Conor are not planning on coming out anytime soon. On the day of getting back Conor somehow woke up before Mike and he started pacing around the house and end up cooking breakfast for more than 5 people.

On the other hand, when Mike woke up he was shocked not to find Conor next to him but then when he remembered that today Conor is returning to practices Mike knew the idiot was overthinking. Mike went to the kitchen and was shocked to see all the food on the table while Conor looking at them.

“Good morning,” Mike said which made Conor jump and look at him.

“You scared me,” Conor said as he sat down and sighed as he looked Mike in the eyes and said, “I have no idea why I cooked a lot” Mike chuckled and walked to Conor and kissed him.

“Do not worry about the boys everything will be okay," Mike said as he kissed Conor and decided to eat their breakfast and then went to get ready.

Conor was shocked at how everyone was hugging him and welcoming him back. He was expecting them to punch him or spit on him instead they did the complete opposite. They were all happy for them and they would bother Conor by going to Mike and hugging him and whining a, 

“Sully” or "Mikey" and whenever Mike would shout at them Conor would smile and smirk until Mike decided to yell at him too.

“Sheary do not expect special treatment just because we are dating,” Mike said as he walked to the center of the ice and screamed,

“EVERYONE GET BACK TO PLAYING LIKE FUCKING ADULTS OR YOU ARE ALL STAYING EXTRA 3 HOURS JUST TO SKATE”

And everyone thought Sheary and Sully dating would mean, Sully will be better with them. However, they were wrong he was the same and even worse.

~

Jordan got a call a day before coming to Pittsburgh from Mike telling her about him want to propose to Conor and he needs her help. The team were shocked when Mike told them because even though it has been a year since they came out to them, most of them the team is not used to it. Sometimes they forget they are together unless they see them sneaking a kiss or when they share a room together when they are on the road together.

Jordan did her job and distracted her best friend that day and end up tiring him as Mike went to get the ring and set everything up. Mike was planning on doing something big but he knew Conor liked everything simple and he was a hardcore romantic but he would never admit it to anyone.

Mike was planning on proposing first when they would travel in the summer, but Conor has been talking about wanting to spend the summer with his family so Mike decided to ask the question at home. Mike closed all the lights at home and created a path by using candles to an empty room they have at home and when Conor comes in he will see the room is full of roses and on the wall is written a sentence that would capture his heart, hopefully. Mike was nervous as he waited for Conor to get home as he played with the red Cartier box with Conor’s ring inside.

On the other hand, Conor was getting tired that he kept asking Jordan to come home with him and enjoy a lazy night on the couch.

“Eww, I am not doing that with your boyfriend in the house,” Jordan said as she drove the rental car.

“Don’t be an idiot, we are not doing anything” Conor huffed as he drank red bull.

“I love cuddling you and I don’t think Mike will share you,” Conor thought about it and wanted to agree, but the truth is if Mike is in the house why would he cuddle Jordan when he could go to his boyfriend and ask him for cuddle and love.

“I will not share him,” Conor said, which lead to Jordan slapping Conor’s bicep

“I never said I want to cuddle him, I said you as in Conor, not Mike,” Jordan said and then mumbled an “Idiot”

“I heard you know,” Conor said,

“I WANTED YOU TO HEAR” Jordan screamed that Conor was ready to become deaf anytime soon. When the reached the house Jordan made him leave quickly and left without waiting for Conor to enter the house.

Conor took his key out of his short pocket and opened the door and was shocked to see all the candles on the floor. At first, he was so in love with the candles and then it took him seconds to think if he missed their anniversary or something. Conor followed the path and opened the door. 

Conor was ready to burst into tears when he read what was written on the wall, which said: “Will you make me the happiest man on earth by marrying me?” Conor took a deep breath and end up crying. Mike came to Conor and hugged him.

“I fucking hate you so much,” Conor said as he hugged Mike back.

“Love you more,” Mike said as he chuckled and broke the hug as he wiped Conor’s tears away.

“So what is your answer,” Mike said panicking inside but he kept his poker face 

“Of course I will marry you,” Conor said as he jumped on Mike and they fell on the floor. Mike and Conor end up kissing and fucking that they forgot about the ring box until they were cuddling on the roses did Mike remembered as decided to stand and get the box.

When Mike stood up, Conor reached his hand up and said, “come back” 

“Gimme a second” Mike said as he took the box and lay next to Conor. Mike opened the box and took the ring out as he put it on Conor’s ring finger on his left hand, which lead to them fucking again.

~

Things have been gone beautifully for the boys everything is perfect as they planned their wedding and 2 months before the wedding Conor decided to break the news to Mike about something he always wanted to do but he wasn’t sure how his fiancé will react to the news. When Conor reached Mike’s office, he decided to knock instead of entering. Conor knocked 3 times as he waited for Mike to say something,

“Come in” Conor opened the door and was met with Mike looking at him.

“Everything okay?” Mike asked and Conor could not reply so he just nodded and walked to the chair in front of Mike’s desk.

“I wanted to tell you something,” Conor said as he played with his hands. Before coming to Mike and telling him the news he talked to Sid and his parents and Mike’s parents of what he wanted to tell Mike right now and he was not sure how they will react. His parents told him to do whatever made him happy same as Sid while Mike’s family were so happy and said they would be honored. Mike could tell Conor was nervous so he decided to break the silence and said,

“What is it?”

“Well…”

“Yeah?”

“I want to tell you..”

“That?”

“That I want to…” Conor stopped

“I will not eat you,” Mike said

“I know but it won’t come out!” Conor said as he looked Mike in the eye ready to fight him.

“So what is that you want to tell me?” Mike asked.

“Am I bothering you?” Conor asked. Mike sighed and said,

“Conor don’t try changing the subject” 

“Well I have been thinking about this thing and I have been thinking about it for months it is not a new thing so. What I wanted to say that… um… it is related to the wedding..”

“Is everything okay?” Mike asked and Conor nodded.

“Yes everything is good, but what I wanted to say that.. I..”

“Yeah?”

“I-want-to-take-your-last-name” Conor said it quickly and blushed. Mike had to collect himself to be sure of what he heard.

“Can you repeat?” Mike asked shocked

“I said.. um.. that I want to take.. your last name?” Mike stood from his chair and walked to Conor and lifted him up from the chair and hugged him.

“IT WOULD BE MY HONOR BABE”

~

When Conor and Mike came back from their honeymoon, Conor, and Mike talked to the pens PR and decided to come out with their relationship to the world. Conor started the coming out by posting a picture of him wearing his ring in the Bahamas with the caption of, “Mr. Sullivan” with the ring emoji. 

After posting it Conor and Mike did not get the right attention. People started assuming that Conor and Jordan got married and Conor took her last name. A lot of people thought it was brave of Conor of doing so while other said that Jordan should have taken his last name. Conor and Mike end up laughing at all the bullshits that was spread. The pens PR called them and asked them if they wanted to do a conference to announce their relationship after a long one hour call of what they will do and is it good or not Conor and Mike decided to go with the one they came up with.

Conor and Mike took a picture of them facing each other laughing and showing their ring and upload the picture on Conor’s insta with the caption of, “Just Married” heart emoji

While the pens and their players all posted picture of their wedding and congratulated them the rest of the world and media flipped, because Conor Sheary and Mike Sullivan are married.


End file.
